Cuestión de fe
by Forgotten Cross
Summary: El pequeño Regulus es un chico muy inteligente que tiene una duda razonable. ¿Cómo saben los padres que un hijo es suyo? Con la ayuda de Ilias de Leo, sacará sus propias conclusiones al respecto.


**Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas no me pertenece.**

* * *

Ilias de Leo estaba disfrutando de un día bastante tranquilo con su hijo Regulus. En ese momento, el pequeño estaba sentado a la orilla del río mirando cómo su padre pescaba la comida bajo el sol del mediodía.

—Papá, el otro día escuché algo en el pueblo que me hizo preguntarme algo.

El caballero de Leo se enderezó al escuchar la voz dubitativa del más joven, sujetando en las manos un pez que luchaba inútilmente por liberarse de un agarre. Las palabras de su hijo no auguraban nada bueno, no si era por algo que había escuchado en el pueblecito cercano a donde vivían. Ignorando su sentido común, asintió con la cabeza, señal que Regulus interpretó como que podía continuar.

—¿Cómo sabe la gente que un niño es su hijo?—preguntó mientras su padre se acercaba a la orilla con su captura ya inmóvil en las manos—. Es que el otro día había un hombre que le gritaba a una mujer "¡Ese niño no puede ser mío!" y desde entonces le he estado dando vueltas al tema.

—¿Y qué has estado pensando?—le animó a seguir, sentándose junto a él y dejando el pescado de lado, decidiendo que hacer la comida podía esperar hasta acabar esa conversación.

—Muchas cosas. A ver. Eh…—el joven de cabello castaño hizo una breve pausa para ordenar sus pensamientos—. Primero pensé que no sé de dónde vienen los bebés. Pero como ya soy mayor me daba un poco de vergüenza preguntarte algo tan obvio. Quiero decir, venimos de la naturaleza así que seguro que los bebés vienen de un árbol, como las frutas.

Ilias miraba atentamente a su hijo mientras éste le explicaba sus razonamientos. Su rostro era una máscara vacía de emociones que no reflejaba lo que realmente sentía por dentro. Lo que decía no podía estar más lejos de la realidad, pero no tenía corazón para decirle la realidad. Por un lado, no se sentía preparado—ningún padre estaba preparado para explicarle a su hijo de dónde vienen los bebés—, y por otro, el joven parecía orgulloso de sí mismo al haber encontrado una respuesta lógica a sus preguntas. Aunque la lógica era algo retorcida y sus conclusiones, totalmente erróneas.

—Ahí es donde me quedé atascado—admitió con el ceño fruncido y expresión de derrota—. Si los niños vienen de un árbol, ¿cómo saben las mamás y los papás de quién es cada bebé?

El caballero de Leo era un gran estratega que sabía cómo esquivar hábilmente aquello con lo que no le convenía encontrarse. También sabía cómo hablar con generalidades para que quien le escuchara entendiera lo que quisiera entender. Esa, pensó Ilias, era la estrategia a seguir en la ocasión en la que se encontraba.

—Las mamás siempre lo saben. Los papás también, porque saben que pueden confiar en la palabra de la mamá. En algunos casos es simplemente cuestión de fe—viendo la expresión de confusión del joven, prosiguió su discurso con una aclaración—. Los bebés siempre están con la mamá desde que se crean hasta que nacen, Regulus. Son fruto del amor entre dos personas y el papá confía en la mamá cuando ella le dice que la criatura nació del amor que hay entre ellos dos.

El pequeño estuvo unos segundos en silencio, reflexionando acerca de lo que acababa de escuchar de boca de su padre, que esperaba haber zanjado el tema con su explicación. Todo lo que el caballero de Leo había dicho era generalmente cierto a su entender, otra cosa muy distinta era la conclusión a la que su hijo hubiera llegado.

—Entonces los bebés son la fruta de una plantita que tiene la mamá, que madura con el amor de la mamá que sostiene la plantita y del papá—murmuró lentamente, sintiendo cómo todo empezaba a encajar—. ¡Claro, por eso es cuestión de fe! ¡El hombre del pueblo no sabía que su mujer le quería tanto como para tener al bebé! ¡Ahora todo tiene sentido!

El joven se levantó, lleno de energía y con la mirada llena de determinación. Saltaba a la vista que tenía algo en mente y que no descansaría hasta llevarlo a cabo.

—Papá, voy un momento al pueblo a decirle a aquel hombre que tiene que confiar más en su mujer. ¡Gracias por la explicación!

Ilias observó cómo su hijo se alejaba corriendo ladera abajo. Solo esperaba que no se metiera en líos y que llegara a la hora de comer. No estaría bien tirar el pescado que la madre naturaleza les había ofrecido.


End file.
